Tools for rock excavating are known, for example from US 2006/0061206 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,590 B2, or U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,776 B2. However, improvements relating to the mounting of cutter devices and/or related to enabling or facilitating servicing the cutter device are sought.